OS saint valentin : Un jeu de piste
by pepete55
Summary: OS écrit pour un concours Saint Valentin...


OS saint valentin : Un jeu de piste...

Veronica se leva ce matin là, beaucoup plus tard que les autres jours. La Saint Valentin… elle avait horreur de cette fête qu'elle trouvait particulièrement ridicule et inutile. A quoi est-ce que cela servait ? Elle n'allait pas sauter sur place comme une adolescente parce qu'elle s'attendait à recevoir une carte dégoulinant d'amour et de mièvrerie.  
C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle était bien décidée à rester enfermée chez elle et à passer une journée normale avec son père. Wallace passerait éventuellement la voir et peut être Mac aussi, oui ce serait une journée banale pour la petite blonde, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait…

Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, c'est avec surprise qu'elle découvrit qu'un cadeau avait été déposé sur la table, intriguée elle s'avança pour aller voir ce que c'était.

Le cadeau était emballé dans du papier rouge assez sobre et était en forme de cœur, il y avait une petite carte posée dessus sur laquelle était écrit « N'ouvre pas », elle ne reconnut pas l'écriture. C'était absurde, pourquoi faire un cadeau et demander à ce que l'on ne l'ouvre pas ? Et qui avait bien pu lui faire un cadeau ? C'était peut être juste une plaisanterie douteuse, ou alors il était destiné à son père. Enfin, qui lui offrirait un cadeau rouge et en forme de cœur ?

- Papa ?

Keith sortit de sa chambre pour voir ce que sa fille voulait, bien qu'il en avait une petite idée.

- Oui ?

Veronica lui montra le cadeau d'un signe de tête.

- Tu sais c'est de qui ?

- Non, j'ai entendu sonner ce matin et je l'ai trouvé devant la porte, la personne qui l'a déposé était déjà partie. Mais ce n'est pas difficile de deviner qui te l'a offert.

En réalité Keith avait menti, il savait très bien qui lui avait offert puisqu'il était complice avec l'expéditeur mais il avait juré de garder son identité secrète. Il jouerait donc le jeu jusqu'au bout.

Veronica ne répondit pas. Qui avait bien pu lui faire un cadeau pour la Saint Valentin à part Piz ? Mais la manière de lui offrir ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, cela n'avait aucun sens. De plus, elle était persuadée que son père lui cachait quelque chose, il savait pourtant très bien qu'elle détestait les surprises.

Elle poussa un long soupir et ouvrit le cadeau, c'était une boîte de chocolat avec une seconde carte où était écrit « Je t'avais dit de ne pas ouvrir, curieuse ! Excuse moi de t'offrir quelque chose qui fait grossir. Bon, maintenant que j'ai la preuve que tu es curieuse je suppose que tu voudras savoir qui je suis, si tu ne l'as pas déjà deviné Miss Détective. Mais je ne vais pas te laisser la tâche si aisée. Si tu allais profiter du soleil, faire un petite tour à la plage, tu trouveras peut être des réponses. Bonne chance ! »

Veronica reposa la carte, les sourcils froncés, encore plus perdue qu'avant. Elle hésitait, dans quoi est-ce qu'elle allait se lancer et est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup de suivre les instructions ? En même temps, c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette situation, cela avait quelque chose d'assez attrayant.

Poussée par sa curiosité, elle décida finalement d'y aller. Elle attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu vas où ? s'enquit son père.

- A la plage.

Keith afficha un léger sourire et une fois que sa fille fut sortit, il envoya un message pour confirmer que le plan se déroulait comme prévu.

Veronica arriva sur la plage, se demandant ce qu'elle devait chercher, après tout on ne lui avait pas laissé d'indications supplémentaires. Mais elle n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps puisqu'on lui tapota l'épaule. Elle se retourna et aperçut un homme qui tenait plein de ballons.

- Vous êtes Veronica Mars ?

- Oui.

- On m'a chargé de vous donner ça.

Il lui donna les ballons, qui heureusement étaient attachés à un poids pour qu'ils ne puissent pas s'envoler et encore une nouvelle carte, cette fois ci il était écrit « Tu veux jouer à un jeu ? A toi d'en découvrir les règles, mais si tu es venue jusqu'ici, je suppose que tu souhaites participer, encore une fois, je te souhaite bonne chance ! ». Veronica ne savait pas quoi faire avec tous ces ballons et ne comprenait pas ce que cela pouvait signifier. Elle tourna autour des ballons et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient numérotés et qu'il y avait des mots ou des bouts de mots sur chacun. Elle comprit alors qu'il fallait les remettre dans l'ordre et s'exécuta. Elle lut le message ainsi formé « Il s'en est passé des choses sur cette plage entre nous, mais ce que l'on oublie jamais c'est notre premier baiser, tu t'en rappelles petit lynx ? »

_- Petit lynx. Logan ! Oh mon dieu ! Bon d'accord il n'y a que lui pour faire un truc comme ça, n'empêche que je ne m'y attendais pas ! Je sors avec Piz, pourquoi Logan a fait tout ça alors que je pourrais très bien m'en aller sans aller voir ce qu'il a prévu après, en imaginant bien sûr qu'il ait prévu quelque chose. Il a perdu l'esprit ? Et pourquoi maintenant à la Saint Valentin ? Et pourquoi tout ce jeu de piste, ces énigmes, ces surprises ? Bon calme toi Veronica, tu t'es lancée là-dedans, autant aller jusqu'au bout « ce que l'on oublie jamais c'est notre premier baiser », bien sûr que je me souviens de notre premier baiser Logan, mais ça veut dire quoi ça ? Je dois faire quoi ? Me rendre au Camelot ? J'aurais bien l'air idiote de regarder tout autour de moi devant ce motel miteux._

Elle décida tout de même de se rendre au Camelot. Le parking était complètement désert, d'un côté cela la soulagea du fait que personne ne pourrait la reconnaître et d'un autre ça la désespéra car ça voulait dire que ce ne serait toujours pas ici qu'elle retrouverait Logan et donc que le jeu n'était toujours pas terminé.

Elle monta les marches qu'elle avait descendu toute frissonnante il y a bien longtemps déjà. Elle avança jusque l'emplacement où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de ressentir une vague de nostalgie la submerger. Elle regarda ensuite autour d'elle, se demandant si elle ne s'était pas trompée dans l'interprétation du message, elle n'avait peut être rien à faire ici. Mais alors qu'elle allait se décider à repartir, elle aperçut une feuille blanche qui était coincée sous la porte de la chambre du motel. Elle l'attrapa, la déplia et la lut. « Si tu es là, je suppose que tu as deviné qui je suis, je me demande bien comment j'ai réussi à te faire venir jusque là mais je suppose que c'est surtout grâce à ta curiosité légendaire qui veut absolument savoir comment tout ça va se terminer plutôt que grâce à mon charme fou. » Elle sourit mais en même temps il n'avait pas entièrement raison, ce n'était pas uniquement grâce à sa curiosité, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais quand elle avait compris que c'était Logan, elle avait eu envie de se laisser prendre au jeu, de se laisser aller tout simplement. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'est pourquoi elle n'avait pas reconnu l'écriture des précédentes cartes alors que sur celle-ci elle avait tout de suite vu que c'était celle de Logan. Il devait savoir qu'elle allait se poser cette question puisqu'en reposant les yeux sur la lettre elle lut « PS : Comme je sais que tu as tendance à être une bonne détective et que tu aurais reconnu mon écriture en moins de deux secondes, j'ai demandé à Dick d'écrire pour les premières cartes ».

_- Parce que Dick sait écrire ?_

« PPS : Et pas de remarques désobligeantes s'il te plaît… Ah oui, j'allais oublier de te donner la prochaine indication, stupide, stupide Logan,… comme tu dois le savoir, le Camelot c'est pas franchement l'endroit le plus confortable et romantique qui existe, alors je te propose mieux… Que dirais tu petite blonde, de revenir sur le lieu de quelques réconciliations ? »

Elle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre de quoi il parlait.

_- Le Neptune Grand Hotel._

Elle se souvenait encore avoir été le voir après une dispute et l'avoir embrassé fougueusement juste après qu'il lui ait ouvert la porte. Comment oublier ce genre de choses ? Cela faisait partie des bons souvenirs, évidemment Logan n'allait pas lui rappeler les mauvais.

« PPPS : Au fait, retrouve moi à 19h, avant tu as le temps de rentrer chez toi et de prévenir ton père, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il envoie tout le FBI à mes trousses. »

Veronica sourit une nouvelle fois et suivit de nouveau les instructions, elle rentra chez elle et fila de suite dans sa chambre pour se préparer, étant donné qu'elle n'avait rien prévu, ça n'allait pas être facile. Mais quand elle entra dans sa chambre elle eut la surprise de voir un énorme bouquet de roses rouges déposé dans un vase sur son bureau et sur son lit, il y avait une robe du même rouge éclatant que les fleurs. Il y avait aussi des magnifiques escarpins assortis qui avaient été déposés sur le sol. Finalement Veronica commençait à plutôt bien aimer la Saint Valentin, ça devait bien être la première fois qu'on se pliait en quatre pour elle à ce point.

Elle enfila la robe et fut surprise de voir à quel point elle lui allait, on aurait cru qu'elle avait été faite pour elle seule. Les escarpins étaient doux et confortables, quant aux fleurs, elles diffusaient un parfum exquis. Des chocolats, une robe, une paire de chaussure et un énorme bouquet de fleurs, décidemment elle était vraiment bien gâtée niveau cadeaux. Bien plus qu'au niveau de son petit ami qui avait visiblement oublié la date du jour et tout ce qui s'y référait.

Veronica passa par la salle de bain, elle se coiffa et se maquilla sobrement, elle ne voulait pas en faire trop, la robe en elle-même suffisait déjà amplement à la rendre classe.

Quand elle sortit de sa chambre, son père resta bouche bée, il savait que sa fille était jolie mais il ne la voyait jamais se mettre en valeur à ce point, c'était comme si sa petite fille s'était transformée en femme.

- Tu es très jolie chérie.

Veronica lui adressa un sourire un peu gêné. Même si elle avait apprécié son reflet dans le miroir, elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement à l'aise dans cette tenue. Il fallait qu'elle prenne le temps de s'y habituer.

- Merci. Je sors ce soir, je ne sais pas à quel heure je rentrerai alors ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Tu vas voir Stock ?

Veronica le corrigea.

- Il s'appelle Stosh. Et… non, je vais pas le voir, j'ai… d'autres projets.

Sur ce elle tourna les talons sans plus d'explications, elle se figea cependant en entendant la dernière phrase de son père.

- Amuse toi bien avec Logan, pas de bêtises.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent . Elle se retourna vers son père, lui adressa un léger sourire de remerciement, tout simplement parce qu'il acceptait tout ça, même si elle avait en même temps envie de l'étrangler parce que le traître savait tout et ne lui avait rien dit, et elle s'en alla.

C'est arrivée dans sa voiture que l'angoisse commença à monter en elle, elle se rendait enfin compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune issue de secours au cas où ça tournerait mal, elle n'avait pas prévu de plan B, rien. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer, elle le savait. Et elle savait aussi qu'une part d'elle voulait vraiment plus que tout aller voir Logan même si elle avait encore un peu de mal à se faire à cette idée.

Elle roula donc jusqu'au NGH puis sortit de sa voiture, anxieuse. Elle se dirigea jusqu'au bâtiment et entra dans le hall. Elle allait se diriger vers les ascenseurs quand un membre du personnel vint la voir, lui demanda si elle était bien Veronica Mars, ce que bien sûr elle approuva. Il lui banda les yeux avec un foulard en soie et ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur. Arrivée au bon étage, elle entendit les portes s'ouvrir et quelqu'un lui prit la main. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle main, elle l'avait reconnu, c'était SA main. Il l'entraîna vers une chambre en silence et il l'installa en position assise sur un lit. Il lui défit enfin le foulard qui lui masquait la vue et elle put observer la pièce qui l'entourait, ce n'était pas la suite de Logan et Dick mais c'était une jolie chambre avec un lit un baldaquin recouvert de pétales de roses, il y avait des bougies dans toute la pièce, des blanches et des noires qui diffusaient une odeur chocolatée. Il y avait aussi une table ronde où étaient déposés des assiettes, des verres, une bouteille de champagne et des chandelles. Il y avait une grande porte vitrée qui menait au balcon et on pouvait apercevoir le soleil qui se couchait. Elle regarda ensuite Logan qui était vêtu assez sobrement d'une chemise noire et d'un jean.

- Je n'étais pas sûr que tu viendrais.

- Moi non plus à vrai dire.

Il y eut un petit silence puis Veronica reprit la parole.

- Pourquoi tout ça ?

- Parce que c'est toi.

Ca aurait pu être la phrase bien cliché qui aurait pu faire pousser un long soupir à Veronica et qui l'aurait fait partir de suite mais en réalité, son rythme cardiaque s'était emballé quand il avait prononcé ces mots. C'était peut être stupide, même probablement, mais Veronica la guimauve était de retour et avait pris complètement possession de ce qui restait de la Veronica en colère.

- Logan je…

- Tais toi.

Il avait préféré la couper plutôt que de l'entendre dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas, que un elle sortait avec le mollusque, que deux il la dégoutait toujours à cause de l'affaire Madison, que trois on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance et encore toute une liste lui reprochant tous les défauts de la terre.

- Tu m'invites et je n'ai pas le droit de parler ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- C'est parce que je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire et je préfère éviter le désastre.

- C'est dommage parce que je n'allais rien dire de mauvais pour toi.

Logan leva un sourcil, surpris.

- Et qu'est-ce tu allais dire ?

- Trop tard, je ne dirais rien.

- Quoi ?

- Tu avais qu'à m'écouter avant.

Logan secoua la tête tandis qu'un sourie amusé s'étira sur son visage.

- Bien, dans ce cas mangeons.

Ils s'installèrent à table et partagèrent un repas, s'échangeant des regards dont eux seuls avaient le secret à la lueur des bougies.

- Ça t'a bien amusé de me faire tourner en bourrique toute la journée ?

- Quoi ? Avec tous les cadeaux que je t'ai offert tu oses encore te plaindre ? Aucune reconnaissance…

- Je parlais de ton petit jeu.

- Est-ce que si je t'aurais demandé de venir dîner tout simplement comme ça tu aurais dit oui ?

Veronica réfléchit un instant.

- Je ne crois pas, avoua-t-elle.

- Alors voilà, j'ai réussi mon coup.

- Bravo Logan, mais je ne sais pas à quoi ça va t'avancer, tu vas avoir une petite blonde qui va t'ennuyer toute la soirée, tu aurais dû demander à Dick ça revenait au même. Il peut même jouer aux jeux vidéos lui.

- Oui mais lui je ne peux pas le contempler, il n'est pas aussi jolie que toi. Et je crois qu'il a autre chose à faire de sa Saint Valentin.

Veronica éclata de rire.

- Ah parce que tu m'as invitée juste parce que je suis jolie et que ton super pote est pas dispo, très flatteur.

- Je t'ai invitée parce que tu es jolie, intelligente, drôle, chiante, fouineuse, incapable de faire confiance à qui que ce soit, pour tous tes défauts et pour toutes tes qualités, parce que j'aime tout de toi et parce que pour rien au monde je ne voudrais te changer. Je t'aime Veronica et sincèrement je n'en peux plus de ce jeu auquel on joue au quotidien, ça n'a aucun sens, on trouve toujours quelque chose à se reprocher, tu sors avec un type que tu n'aimes pas tout simplement parce qu'il n'a pas tes défauts et que du coup tu ne souffriras pas mais tu t'enfermes dans une relation ennuyeuse et inutile et j'ai fait pareil avec Parker, j'ai cherché une fille qui ne me reprocherait jamais rien et qui n'était pas assez intelligente pour voir ce qui se passait sous son nez. Je ne l'aimais pas et je n'aurais jamais pu l'aimer parce qu'elle n'est pas toi.

Veronica avala sa salive avec difficulté, si au départ ils parlaient tous les deux plutôt en plaisantant pour éviter les sujets sérieux là c'était différent, il lui avait fait une longue déclaration, il avait l'air sincère et tout ce qu'il avait dit était la pure réalité, elle le pensait aussi même si elle avait eu un mal fou à le reconnaître et que encore maintenant c'était difficile pour elle à admettre.

Ils s'étaient levés tous les deux de tables et se fixaient, ils ne pouvaient pas détacher leurs regards, ils étaient comme hypnotisés.

- Logan.

Elle marqua une pause.

- Je crois que je t'aime.

En fait elle ne croyait pas, elle savait, elle était sûre maintenant, elle n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un comme lui, Duncan, Troy, Léo, Piz aucun d'eux ne l'avait jamais fait ressentir quoi que ce soit d'aussi fort. Alors peut être qu'elle avait peur de ce sentiment mais maintenant elle était prête à l'affronter.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de Logan et celui-ci franchit les quelques centimètres qui le séparait encore de ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent un long baiser passionné, rattrapant le temps perdu, tout ce temps où ils avaient vécus si vides. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit tout en continuant de s'embrasser. Logan s'écarta légèrement d'elle pour reprendre son souffle. Il lui caressa doucement la joue.

- Je t'aime petit lynx.


End file.
